Maybe is A Bad Word
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: Remus & OC, a one shot written for my friend Anne as he birthday gift. :  xx


A/N: This is for my friend Nebiza, it'sher birthday today and the girl deserves a pretty birthday gift, I found nothing pretty for her, so she gets this instead! :P Anyways, happy reading!

I decided to make a story about a girl called Anne Nebiza, funny pun… actually lame pun is lame, anyways this is for you my dear because you deserve a birthday present though I cannot give you a real one.. this is all you get  
>Love<br>Lene.

Maybe Is A Bad Word

Anne Nebiza had always been rather different from other people, from her obsessions with Winnie the Pooh and the smurfs to her strange humor and strange last name.  
>"You know, Hogwarts isn't the <em>only<em> magical school," Anne said with a sigh as she stretched her arms over her head as she sat with her friend doing homework under a tree.  
>Her friend Naomi looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "I actually did know that dear," she laughed out. "Durmstrang and -"<br>"No, I mean… Earth isn't the only place that has a magical school."  
>Naomi's eyebrows rose again. "Alright? Where else?"<br>"Pigfarts," Anne said with a nod.  
>"Pigfarts?"<br>"It's on Mars."  
>Naomi was used to her friend being strange - she loved the strangeness. But talking about a school on Mars was something Anne did not do too often. "Right Anne, do we need to hold an intervention for you?"<br>Anne sighed and stood up from the ground, throwing her finished homework down beside Naomi. "I'm bored, and done with homework, I'm gonna find something to do."  
>"Like what?" Asked Naomi, amused. "Go to Pigfarts?"<br>"I can't just _go_ to Pigfarts! It's _on_ _Mars_!"  
>After receiving an eye roll from her friend, Anne threw Naomi one last look before storming up towards the castle, singing the Winnie the Pooh song to herself like she always did when she was bored.<br>"Winnie the Pooh, seriously?" an amused voice sounded behind her and she twirled around, glaring at the person that dared to insult her loved one.  
>"Yes? What's wrong with Winnie the Pooh?" she asked, glaring daggers at Remus Lupin, a boy in Gryffindor.<br>Remus laughed. "Nothing is wrong with him, I was just… you didn't seem like a fan."  
>Anne scoffed. "Don't judge a book by its cover."<br>Remus was amused by that. "Love that motto."  
>"Well it's true," said Anne, softening a bit.<br>"You're Anne Nefiza right?"  
>"Nebiza, actually, with a 'B'."<br>"Sorry," Remus said with a smile.  
>Anne shrugged. "I know who you are."<br>He laughed, amused. "Oh, and who would that be?"  
>"Remus John Lupin, 6th year Gryffindor, best friends with Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew," she shrugged.<br>Remus raised an eyebrow. "Wow, kind of stalker-ish, you are."  
>Anne rolled her eyes. "I'm not a stalker, I just know stuff. But I'm kind of an obsessive person, I have periods of obsession. It's fun actually. It's because of my constellation, I'm Gemini. They are kind of obsessive, and then get bored and find something new." She shrugged. "Like knowing the name of every person in the school," she added, shrugging again.<br>Remus smiled. "So Anne, if I am right, you are a Ravenclaw?"  
>Anne bowed slightly. "Ravenclaw through and through, Mister Gryffindor!" She smiled at him and then plopped down to the ground. "Remus, I would like you to take a seat with me," she decided, and patted on the ground next to her.<br>Remus raised his eyebrows, but sat down. "Why?"  
>"I want to ask you something. You seem to always be attached on the hip to your 'besties'. Where are they now?"<br>Remus laughed and then sighed. "Well, I just came from a two hour long talk with Sirius trying to get him to understand what the word 'dreamboat' means. I just got tired of his childishness for the day," he explained with a shrug.  
>Anne looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Dreamboat is a word used over a person that is highly sexually attractive or-"<br>"- Good looking," Remus finished with a smile. "You know the word!"  
>Anne smiled. "Yup, no one else seems to know it though. I love the word actually, I use it all the time to make Naomi go crazy in the head because she doesn't understand it. Not that she isn't crazy already; she's mental, totally bonkers."<br>Remus listened to her talk amusedly. "You talk a lot, you know that, Anne?"  
>Anne raised her eyebrows. "And is that bad?"<br>"No, it's nice," Remus laughed out.  
>There was a silence, until Anne suddenly leaned back on the ground and yelled out as loud as she could; "When IIIIIIII see an elephaaaaant flyyyyyyyy!"<br>Remus jumped a bit at the sudden yell and then looked at Anne. "What the heck?" he asked.  
>"Well, when a silence gets too loud I tend to scream out weird things, but it's nice really because-" She never got to finish the sentence because suddenly Remus had leaned forward and grabbed her arm and then kissed her.<br>And before Anne knew she was kissing him back, her hands in his hair, but just as quickly as it had started, it ended, and she pulled away.  
>"My turn," she said. "What the heck?"<br>"I needed you to shut up," Remus laughed out.  
>Anne pouted. "So my talking annoys you now?"<br>Remus paled. "No... Anne, I really didn't mean it that way, I -"  
>But he never got to finish, Anne pressed her lips, laughing, against his for a second and then pulled back smirking.<br>"Sorry, I needed you to shut up," she mimicked him with a teasing glint in her eye.  
>There was another silence until Remus broke it. "Um... something about flying elephants," he muttered, causing Anne to start laughing hysterically.<br>"Sorry," he laughed, "I wanted to get rid of the silence..."  
>"The silence is back," whispered Anne after some time.<br>"You kissed me," Remus breathed.  
>Anne put her hands on her hips. "<em>You<em> kissed me first."  
>Remus smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."<br>"Maybe is a bad word!"  
>Remus smiled to himself. "So… um... Anne, would you maybe want to go to... Hogsmeade with me?" he asked tentatively, swallowing the lump in his throat.<br>Anne gave him a teasing smile before she stood up, dusted her trousers and then turned to him. "Maybe," she teased, before she turned away and made a run towards the castle, barely catching Remus' yell of "MAYBE IS A BAD WORD!"

The End

A/N: (If you are not Anne, I thank you very much for reading and even more if you review)  
>*TACKLES* Dearest TanemusAnnekins I hope that this was amusing for you to read and that you recognized the stuff that you have said through time  
>I wish you an amazing birthday and hope you get some presents and that you like them all!<br>Love always,  
>LeneLexi/Sigga


End file.
